Kami
by Onny-Chan
Summary: Kami regresa a Death City después de varios años e intenta retomar su rol de madre modelo.


**Bueno, luego de mucho tiempo sin publicar, estoy de vuelta. Si aun están en la escuela y piensan seguir estudiando luego... Pues es verdad que los estudios te consumen todo el tiempo.**

 **Si ya han leído otro fic mio, se habrán dado cuenta que le tengo cero aprecio a la madre de Maka, así que es la "mala" de este fic. Espero que les guste, con todo mi amors para ustedes.**

 ** _KAMI_**

ego de cuatro largos años lejos de Death City y de su hija, Kami Albarn regresó a su "Hogar" en la extravagante ciudad. Su avión aterrizo el domingo en la madrugada en las vegas y ahí tomo un taxi que la dejo a las siete en punto con todo y maletas fuera del edificio de departamentos de su hija.  
Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja subió hasta el ultimo piso del edificio y toco la puerta. Seria paciente, después de todo era domingo.  
Soul despertó con el sol de la mañana directo en sus ojos. Sonrió al recordar que era domingo, eso significaba que podría dormir hasta tarde y descansar de misiones. Iba a cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo cuando sintió como tocaban levemente la puerta ¿Quién en su sano juicio los visitaba un domingo a las siete AM? Espero unos segundos pensando que se marcharían... Pero volvieron a tocar. Con un suspiro de resignación quito el brazo de Maka que lo aprisionaba y se levantó con pesadez. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo peculiar: una mujer que se parecía a Maka, pero a la vez no.  
Kami quedo perpleja y un poco avergonzada cuando abrieron la puerta. Se encontro con un muchacho de cabello blanco y solo vestido con pantalón de pijama.  
\- Oh, lo lamento tanto, creo que me equivoque de departamento -dijo la mujer muy apenada.  
\- ¿A quien busca? -preguntó aun adormilado.  
\- Maka Albarn -contesto- Pero a pasado un tiempo, tal vez ya se mudo.  
\- No se equivoca, Maka vive aquí -aclaro el Arma.  
\- Oh... ¿Y tu eres? -la amigable expresión de Kami desapareció de inmediato ¿Qué hacia un chico en el departamento de su hija?  
\- Soul Evans, el Arma de Maka -se presentó orgulloso- Ultima Death Scythe.  
Sin siquiera pedir permiso, Kami entro al departamento con un torbellino, completamente indignada.  
\- Debe ser un error, el Arma de Maka es una chica. Yo jamás hubiera permitido que viviera sola con un chico adolescente -comenzó a decir apresuradamente.  
\- Primero que nada, yo soy la única Arma que Maka a tenido, y en segundo lugar ¿Quién diablos es usted para entrar así a mi casa? -Soul ya estaba comenzando a cabrearse.  
\- Es obvio, Soy Kami, la madre de Maka -contestó aun mas enfadada por el desconocimiento de su existencia- ¡Y ponte algo de ropa! Es una indecencia andar así por la vida.  
Soul se sentía descolocado, hace ya mucho tiempo que un adulto no le daba ordenes de ese tipo, con mucha suerte obedecía a sus profesores, y aun que esa mujer se pareciera a Maka, y la rubia solía ordenarle muy seguido, claramente no era Maka.  
\- ¡Usted no es nadie para venir a darme ordenes en mi casa! Mucho menos para decirme que vestir y que no.  
\- ¡No me levantes la voz, jovencito!  
\- ¿Con quien rayos estas peleando tan temprano? -Maka salió del cuarto de Soul en pijama y con una expresión de mal humor- ¿Mamá?  
\- Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, Maka -fue el saludo de Kami- Partiendo el porque tu Arma es un hombre y porque vives con él.  
\- ¡¿Que?! Tu misma me diste permiso -reclamó la rubia descolocada.  
\- Dijiste que con tu Arma, obviamente tenía que ser una mujer ¿No te basto lo que nos paso con tu padre?  
\- Nunca mencione que fuera una chica ¡y tu fuiste la que tuvo problemas con papá, no yo!  
\- ¡No me faltes el respeto! Y tú toma todas tus cosas y vete a tu casa -dijo señalando a Soul.  
\- Voy a llamar a Spirit -dijo Soul ignorando por completo la orden de Kami.  
\- NI SE TE OCURRA LLAMAR A ESE MAL INTENTO DE HOMBRE.  
\- ¡Basta! -gritó Soul callando a las dos mujeres y sorprendiendo a la mayor- Llevo cuatro años viviendo con MAka y la única muestra de preocupación de su parte fue una mísera postal, es Spirit quien a estado en cada momento difícil junto a Maka y quien se a sacrificado por ella, no venga ahora con aires de grandeza a dar ordenes como una madre modelo.  
Solo cuando Soul termino de hablar se dieron cuenta de que Spirit había entrado al departamento agitado y con Blair siguiéndolo.  
\- Gracias, Soul, pero ya puedo arreglar esto yo -dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro- ¿Por qué no se visten y van a desayunar a mi casa? Luego los alcanzo.  
\- Tantos años y para varias vienes con una mujerzuela -fue el simpático saludo de Kami.  
\- Blair es nuestra gata -dijo Maka antes de ir a su habitación.  
Spirit tubo una larga conversación con Kami, al fin, luego de tantos años había logrado hablar civilizadamente con su ex mujer. Kami sintio un golpe de realidad abofetearle el rostro, nadie negaba que había sido una madre ejemplar, pero había dejado a Maka sola cuando mas la necesitaba. Pasaron varios días antes de que Maka accediera ver a su madre otra vez y Spirit reconoció que Soul no era tan mal chico después de defenderlo.

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny**


End file.
